User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Strike from the Shadows
Ahahaha... Finally, back to my homeland of Magic World. These decks are some of the most fun (for me) to play with, because there is a lot of thought that goes into Magic World decks, and they tend to be the most tech-heavy decks, sans Katana, so you have to prepare for a lot of niche spells, especially when facing Wizards. But we do not speak about Wizards or 72 Pillars this time. No no no. We are talking about the new kids around the block. The shady individuals that you dont dare going near until they have approcahed you first: The Shadow Shades. (Also: Glad I held off on posting this until it was morning. New Shadow Shade, woo~) Shadow Shade, the new and popular deck on the block which is in the same tier as H-BT01 Raging Spirits, meaning that they do not have a lot of support to roll around on, but what they got is good enough to make the deck playable. Now, you might notice that this deck has 51 cards and might start to complain about "muh consistancy". But before you do that, I want to point out all the draw power in this deck... Nice one, Silhouette Max, The Shade. One extra card does not hurt the consistancy at all. Magic World in general has a lot of draw, which is something important to keep track of. This is why many would actually run 52 card decks, with Second Volume teched in, because the decks would not really suffer from it. Buddyfight is nice in that regard. Anyway, Shadow Shade actually have another thing to relate to Raging Spirits: They want to get to their big boys, unless they do not really do anything. Joe and Terry are your best buddies, kinda like Billion Knuckle and Champion Lord. Joe is your Billion, Terry is your Champion. You play Joe on the side, which will force your opponent to focus him down, because if Joe is left without getting dealt with, he will cause way too much damage. This is why we have cards to defend him and ourselves with. But the issue with Joe is that he wants you to remove his entire soul to use his ability, if you chose to do so. This is a little bit of a problem because you can end up spending too much Soul to deal just 2 damage, Joe is then left wide open to a Death Grip and stuff like that. If you manage to keep Joe at 2 or 3 soul, you will be good, then you can stack up enough Soul to blow your opponent away with what I would like to call Joe's "Soul Burst". Terry functions a bit differently, and him being a Size 3 is both good and bad. On one side, he is immune to most counter destruction. On the other, you can not use Silhouette Max with him, which is actually very important. But otherwise, he is a pretty good dude to use. Potential 3 crit Double Attack on a Soulguarded Size 3 is very potent. Iblis, you found a new friend~ Now, let me just talk about out newest friend, Silhouette Spirit. He is honestly insane, not just in Shadow Shades, but Magic World in general. His ability is "Shadow Change" and it has so much busted potential. Adding any spell you like into the soul of a monster on your field, for free, as long as you call him... Need I remind everyone that On Fleek is a card!? While he boosts Shades by an insane amount, the potential of what to do with this little dude is just going to increase each time we get spells with in-soul abilities. This is just so good. And it pushes Joe up to that 2-soul without needing other cards, allowing you to deal burn damage more reliably. Simba is just a really good card. His 3 crit allows you to do some serious first turn damage, and his other ability to just discard him to add any Shadow Shade to your hand lets you nab any Joe and Terry you need if you happen to be lacking them in hand. Lyon is a neat little Size 0 which lets you push for extra damage each turn, something which Terry likes. Max is one of the strongest resource engines in the game. Removing 2 souls to draw 2, for free essentially, is just an amazing ability. You will end up with all the spelsl you need in hand very quickly using this card. The spells are what one would assume from Shades. Malicious Selector is essentially "Pay 1 gauge when your Shadow Shade is attacked: Destroy the opposing monster" because it is a Dragonic Thunder or a Dragoenergy depending on the suiting situation, and it goes into the soul when used. Amazing card. The Shade is the Shades' better Kosher which goes into the soul. Trick or Trick is either a soul accelerator, or snipe on any card your opponent has, and then it goes into the soul. These 3 spells are so good, and we are just barely starting out with what Shades might get in terms of spell support. Look forward to the next bundle of Shade support. Magical Goodbye and Solomon's Shield are your defensive cards of choice. You can switch out some of them for Chillax, since Jackknife and Bal Dragon does kinda want to punch your face in. However, for those two suckers, we run Begone. Begone is just a card that can clutch games and remove a big opposing threat before it can even hit the board. Should be a staple 2-of from now on in most, if not all Magic decks. We also run Gunrod Symphonion because it is a Gunrod that costs a mere life to equip. But wait, in this kind of deck, we might actually want to ATTACK with the Gunrod, instead of using the burn effect! Many would argue why we do not use the new Gunrod instead, and I will just say this: The gauge cost HURTS. You want to spend as little gauge on your non-Shades and non-spells as possible. That 1 gauge might come back to haunt you... Saddly, I can not reccomend Shadow Shades to never players. The deck is just too costly to build with Terry and Joe being the most important cards in the deck. I am sorry, that is just how it is right now. But dont be disencouraged, as we might get a lot of Shade stuff in the future that makes the deck easier to build. With that said, it feels good to actually be writing up a Magic World article. I do not often get a chance to do so. It is kinda tricky to do as well, with all the good choices for spells and what not, which makes Wizards a complete mess with all the 1-ofs you can get away with running. Anyway, this has been the first look at Shadow Shades, a deck that I feel is going to get a ton of support later on, and is going to be an important tool in the Magic World arsenal. Thanks for stopping by as always. Peace out~ Category:Blog posts